


Last Place You Look

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: “Gabriel/any, wherein they need to do a ritual involving a virgin, and Gabriel happens to be the virgin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Place You Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



They’re all screwed. Since all of them have been. They need to figure out where Pestilence is going to show up, and for that they need virgin blood. Dean is out, even given his rehymenation. He’d corrected that as soon as humanly possible.

And Dean might give him shit about it, but Sam _has_ has sex before thank you. Sam had turned to Cas and asked, “Can you…”

Cas had blushed, and Dean had mumbled, “Wouldn’t work,” and Sam doesn’t _even_ wanna know.

“Um.”

They all turn to stare at Gabriel, who’s looking like he’s swallowed a live tadpole. “I could do it.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah right, dude! You’ve had more sex than me, and that’s saying something!”

“I haven’t!” Gabriel snaps back, louder than he probably meant to, then subsides, shuffling his feet.

“So wait, you’re a…” Sam starts.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t…”

“ _No!_ Why is that so hard to believe?”

“You were a pagan god for millennia!” Plus they’d been fooling around for months now, although, now that he thinks about it, they’ve never actually fucked. Gabriel’s kept him too busy to care.

“I was an angel first! We don’t, generally.”

Dean looks beyond suspicious, but he hands Gabriel the knife. “Go ahead then.”

Gabriel lets his blood drip onto the circle and the ritual works. He disappears before Dean can start the inevitable mocking.

***

When he finally comes back Sam confronts him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Are you serious?” Gabriel snorts. “First off, you would never have believed me. Secondly, it’s pathetic. And third, you would never have believed me.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Sam says softly. “I didn’t have sex until I was seventeen.”

“Yeah, and how old am I?” Gabriel retorts.

Sam gives him a level look. “So do you want to stop being pathetic or what?”

Gabriel cocks his head at him. “You mean…?”

Sam shrugs. “Why not? The ritual’s over, and the chances we’ll need a virgin again are pretty small. Even if we do, I don’t want it to be you.”

Gabriel recovers his aplomb and smirks. “OK then.”


End file.
